


Sweetness, I Was Only Joking

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Deepthroating, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Roleplay, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Bernadetta has a guilty fetish for being bullied and dominated that she seeks Byleth to fulfill as she has him play a wicked and shameful role for her enjoyment and misery. Anonymous commission.





	Sweetness, I Was Only Joking

Byleth shoved Bernadetta flush against the wall, his hand snug around her throat to keep her firmly in place as he shoved his cock into her. "What are you going to do, scream?" he growled. "If anyone could even hear you, do you really think they would care to come check on the scared girl who just shrieks and runs away whenever they try to be nice to her? Nobody cares about you anymore, nobody's coming to save you." As he spoke, he hammered forward with downright venomous intention, pounding into her with merciless, frenzied strokes all driven by a need to overwhelm her as much as to dominate her. "Go on, try it, if you're not too scared. See what happens if you get me in trouble.'

Given there was already a hand on her throat, ropes keeping her hands tied behind her back, and a cock pounding into her, Bernadetta couldn't exactly say she wanted to find out, trembling in intense worry as she was taken with deep, wild strokes, fucked harder and faster in the feverish swell of aggression her professor showed her without warning. she wasn't able to deal with it, shivering in worry and panic amid the swell of something that tugged at her, left her aching, hot, dizzy. "Please don't hurt me," she whined, shivering nervously as he kept up this pace on her, as he pounded into her so harshly, his strong body holding her slender, waify form against the wall. She wasn't a strong girl, wasn't able to fight him off very well, especially without her hands, wasn't able to contain the pressures building upon her as she felt this whole hazy, rough mess surge through her.

"This isn't the worst I'm going to do to you," he growled, his fingers tightening against her throat, feeling that last, desperate shudder and panic of her throat being constricted. She sucked down nervous, gasping breaths, feeling the intense swell of aggression get to her, feeling the panic and worry start to surge on stronger through her body with punishing delight and a fervor she didn't feel ready to handle. It worked in horrifying complement to his vicious thrusts into her snug pussy, carelessly thrusting in harder and faster than he should have, rougher and more vicious by the second. He moved with wicked intent, with a primal force meant to make Bernadetta completely break down under his vulgar touch, and his roughness simply would not stop.

Every vicious grunt of her professor as he pounded forward into her sore, ruined pussy was backed with an aggression and forcefulness that terrified Bernadetta amid each intermittent squeeze clamping down around her throat. She felt hopeless and lost here, unable to stop this mad descent downward as he continued to use and abuse her, roughing her up and leaving her horribly lost, helpless now as she gave in to the chaos and the wonderment of a situation that she felt horribly unable to deal with.

"You're just an annoying, obnoxious dork who everyone pities because she's so afraid of everything, but I'm not pitying you anymore; I'm going to use you for the only thing you're good for, and maybe you'll learn to shit up and be less annoying because of it." Merciless and wild, Byleth took to violating his student, humiliating her all the while, he his cock ached amid each thrust into her sopping wet twat. "But your cunt is so fucking wet right now; you're getting off on this too aren't you? Sick bitch actually likes being degraded and talked down to." His free hand smacked her across the cheek. "Do you like being my abuse toy?" he asked, louder and harsher.

Bernadetta shook and whimpered, unable to deal with the sudden swells of what took hold of her. She didn't reply to Byleth with words. Words weren't really something she was capable of right now; the poor girl simply began to cry, struggling and sobbing as she was fucked harder against the wall, his hands tightening down around her throat again before letting go and grabbing at her hair, pulling at it harshly.

"I asked you a question!" he said harshly. 'Is this getting you off?" Another slap across her face, Byleth's cock punishing her harder, faster, refusing to let up on her snug, vulnerable hole. She was completely at his mercy now, and Byleth was not feeling particularly merciful.

The guilty swell of pressure building inside of Bernadetta didn't get any better as Byleth reinforced and re-insistent all of his abuse and his harshness. "Yes," she whined, trembling and sobbing and completely lost to the pressure that tore through her. She wished she was stronger and able to fight this mess, but she couldn't, lost to the misery and pressure of a situation getting completely out of control and weird. "Yes, it feels good!" She hated this shame, but she couldn't fight it, couldn't grasp the pressures building and aching inside of her as she allowed pure heat and intensity to take over, to rule her. "I'm cumming, Byleth!" 

She shouldn't have done that.

Byleth pulled immediately out of her and shoved her to her knees. He laughed, smacking her across the cheek with his cock and stroking himself to completion all over her face, chiding her all the while. "You think I would let you cum, you embarrassing pervert?" he asked, grabbing her hair and shoving his cock into her mouth. "Clean my dick off. You don't deserve to cum.'

Bernadetta's entire body burned with the throbbing heat of this pressure, a weird and dizzy misery that left her dripping, needy hole pleading for more, making her want so badly to get off, but she couldn't. She sank deeper and needier down into this weird mess upon her, sucking on Byleth's cock and giving him precisely what he wanted while she lost more and more ground, feeling hopeless and lost and unable to deal with the ways this just kept pounding down upon her. Unable to touch herself but now not even able to stand up for herself against his vicious words, all Bernadetta could do was slurp and slobber, obediently letting Byleth walk all over her as he stomped about with only his own vulgar interests in mind.

Deep thrusts pushed on harsher, as Byleth took to vulgarly indulging in Bernadetta's mouth, forcing his way into her throat. "You're a lot nicer to be around when you're sucking on my cock, probably because you can't say anything to me," he snarled. Byleth's punishing, vigorous thrusts began to choke her, making her gag and sputter as she endured a raw, rough facefucking, something that she didn't feel even the least bit prepared to handle, and she wasn't able to stand up for herself against all of this. Faster, rougher, the harshness just pushed on with vulgar glee and a delight that she had no way to deal with. He got to feel the lining of her throat, got to enjoy it struggling around his big dick and dealing with this steadily advancing pressure, creeping sensations proving too much for her to handle.

"You're just an easy target, and if you get off on being abused then all the better; at least you like the one thing you're good at." Byleth's balls hammered against Bernadetta's chin as he kept his wild and needy thrusts rushing on rougher and harsher, trying to fuck her into complete submission and so far well on his way to accomplishing that. He was unrelenting, wicked and desperate and gleeful in his utter violation of her body, wanting nothing more than to completely unravel her and use her, fucking her into a state of abandon and frustration so intense that she just couldn't deal with it. "So just relax, maybe you'll cum from getting your mouth fucked and you'll learn that you're really just worth the time I can spend down your throat."

Tears continued to run down Bernadetta's face as she struggled to deal with the pressures and the heat of this miserable and intense mistreatment. she wished so badly for some sense and focus and understanding, but all she received was the endless march toward panic and misery that kept her struggling, cum and drool and tears all over her. She couldn't stop sobbing amid the gagging noises Byleth's thrusts produced, shaking as the pressure built, the panic swelled. Bernadetta was helpless here, and everything Byleth did to her just enforced the apparent truth behind his words and the way that she was getting roughed up.

His hand came crashing down upon her cheek again. Byleth wasn't gentle or under any sort of self-control here, just brutally hammering forward to ravage Bernadetta and prove a point to her. Some kind of point, though she was hard-pressed to figure out what it was or how to deal with all of it, as she fell deeper and hotter into this heated mess, sinking into throes of confused, chaotic, fuck-addled ecstasy. She couldn't take anymore, moaning and thrashing hotter under this need, under her pussy's pleas that went still ignored and neglected while he fucked her throat. All she could do was drool all over herself as this rough, abusive, degrading oral experience robbed her of any sense and focus, not even worried about being able to think as the mere idea of breath felt distant now.

Byleth had already cummed on Bernadetta's face once, so he decided to make this next push more aggressive, plunging greedily forward and going for something more twisted instead for his next plunge down into madness. With a mighty, throbbing groan, he hammered forward boldly, pounding his cock into her throat and holding it down, balls deep inside her and subjecting her to the chaos and pressure of this situation, something weird and molten and lost to all sense. Bernadetta remained a choking, sobbing mess as he pumped his load right down her throat, growling, "You feel that, cum dumpster? It's your dessert tonight."

As he drew his hips back and resumed smacking her across the face with his cock again, now wetter and slimier, Bernadetta sobbed more openly, her eyes furrowed shut as she shifted in absolute misery. "Please, professor, enough," she whined, shaking her head. "This isn't right, I trusted you, I--"

"Stop with the sappy feel-bad bullshit or I'll jam my cock down your throat again and hold it there until you black out," he said. His harsh treatment did not stop. Bernadetta wailed in response, but rather than follow through on his threat, he grabbed her and dragged her up to her feet, shoving her over his desk and shoving his cock back into her from behind. But not into her slick and neglected pussy: he pushed into her ass, one sudden and fierce thrust making new heights of absolute misery take hold of the sobbing girl, whose screams became even more intense and panicked as she was taken with this harsh and rough treatment, left such a reckless, dizzy mess of heat that she couldn't deal with any of it. She was lost, confused and stuck and helplessly struggling to make sense now of feelings that just kept coming, kept pushing on rougher and weirder by the second.

There was no end to this chaos and this spectacle in sight: everything became an absolute mess of frustration driving pleasure on hotter, weirder, pushing the situation into absolute chaos and a frenzy that she didn't know how to deal with. Every punishing thrust down her throat left Bernadetta feeling dizzier and more confused, as the heat rose and she found it impossible to compose or contain herself. Byleth's cruelty had reached its peak now, but so did the insane, panicked response of pain and misery that began to rule her. She wanted it more than she really knew how to handle, and everything building up so fierce and reckless inside of her felt like absolute bliss now to Bernadetta.

Pain was turning her on. Amid all of her choked sobs and confused, swelling panic was something rumbling needy and hot inside of her, burning her up from deep within and igniting her core, driving her to crave pleasures too senseless and weird to have a handle on. She really had no idea how to feel about all of it, but the want was too powerful and too strange for her to ignore now, deepening the bizarre cravings and the idea that maybe she really was only good for this, that she liked this. Her pussy dripped down her thighs with need and arousal so bizarre and hungry that she could barely grasp these pressures and didn't know how to handle any of them.

"It's a surprise the other students don't all bully such a pathetic little wretch. You're so weak and annoying, I don't know why they pretend to stand you." Everything was about pushing a deeper, more vulgar swell of madness, intent on leaving her utterly helpless, abusing her and forcing her deeper down, down into a frenzy of panic and worry from which she wouldn't be strong enough to come out. Everything was a show of mad, ferocious bitterness, and Bernadetta wasn't able to fight against it, wasn't able to stand up and keep this insanity from taking root. She just had to take it, just had to learn and suffer and accept her professor could be so cruel and so vile. All while he fucked her, occasionally slapping her cheek or seizing her throat for good measure, just to remind her he could.

All underscored by the primal slams forward that filled her ass with his cock and subjected Bernadetta to the most vicious and frenzied treatment he could muster. This was about proving himself, about going all out on the poor girl and showing off a depth of potential for cruelty that left Bernadetta terrified, but in that fear came a continued, guiltily arousal that left her conflicted and panicked and utterly unable to save herself. There was no point; Bernadetta was stuck toiling under Byleth's vulgar weight, his thrusts into her ass stuffing her, filling her with an intensity and viciousness that endured she felt nothing but the deepest and most intense shame.

"Do you like it when I pound your guts like this?" Byleth continued. "I think you're going to cum from this. From having your ass fucked like a disgusting masochistic slut who gets off on being mistreated. I know what you're all about, and I'm going to treat you like you deserve to be treated!" Each reckless and wild shove forward buried his whole cock inside of her, and Bernadetta's continued moan-sobs were music to his ears as he roughed her up and left her dizzily helpless, struggling and flailing in vain under his reckless heat. This vicious, unending abuse left Bernadetta stuck, helpless, succumbing to the heat and the hate and something that ruled her now utterly.

It was with tears streaming down her face that Bernadetta came under the shameful weight of this, yammering, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please stop, I'm so sorry!" as she trembled in this utter panic. There was only worry and shame left within her now as she so thoroughly lost her bearings and her sense of focus, understanding fleeting and weird as she shook. She proved Byleth utterly, horribly correct with her molten surrender, with the chaos taking hold of her and leaving her ashamed. She had cummed from this abuse, from him ravaging her ass, and now there was nowhere further down to go.

"Dirty bitch!" Byleth shouted, burying himself balls deep into her tight ass with his final thrust, pumping her full of cum in hot, gooey shots of molten seed, filling her, making her scream and shake and shiver as she learned the deepest, most vulgar depths of the situation setting her aflame. Bernadetta had no dignity left, no help. She was at her lowest, and it was there that Byleth undid the bindings around her wrists and pulled her down to the floor with him.

After being fucked so hard from behind, Bernadetta got her first look again at Byleth's face to see it serene and relaxed, planting kisses onto her forehead. "You did very well," Byleth said softly. "And never once used your safe word. You were so brave and confident, I'm really proud of you." Everything was different now, but a worn down, breathless Bernadetta was so relieved to see this version of Byleth back. "You're amazing, Bernie."

How, exactly, Bernadetta had ended up reading so many strange, tawdry novels that she developed a guilty kink for bullies was beyond Byleth. But the problem was that, afraid as she was, her classmates were all incredibly accommodating and kind, nobody ever bullying her, so she needed to turn elsewhere, asking Byleth to roleplay as one and to do and say horrible, mean things to her sexually. It worked. He had given her exactly what she wanted, and a shivering Bernadetta pulled up so close against him.

"No professor, you're the amazing one. I knew I could trust you with this, and you did an amazing job." Her legs tangled in with his as she pulled her body in snug against him, seeking all of his warmth now for herself. "It takes someone really special and kind to be so mean to someone they care about, but you were perfect, and even for all the mean and nasty things you said, I still know you care about me and you don't mean it.' Fingers gently wiped tears from her eyes, and Bernadetta snuggled up with Byleth, needing the post-game sweetness so much more than she realized.

After playing such a bad guy, Byleth could feel that he did too, and he was happy to pull her tightly in against him and remind himself so firmly that it was all a game, reaffirming for both of them his sweet, tender affections for her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
